This invention relates to a recordable reader printer capable of recording, reproducing and printing information on a document.
Recently has been developed a recordable reader printer using a magnetic tape, in place of a microfilm reader printer. According to such a recordable reader printer, an image of a document is picked up by photoelectric conversion, and the picked document image information is recorded in the magnetic tape. Recorded document image information corresponding to a plurality of documents are read out and visualized electrographically as required. In checking to see if the document image is recorded properly in the magnetic tape by means of the prior art recordable reader printer, a detection code is keyed into the recorder printer through a keyboard after completion of the recording, and a document image information corresponding to such detection code is detected. When the document image information is detected, it is read out from the magnetic tape, and visualized by an electrographic printer. The quality of the recorded information is examined by watching the obtained visual image or the image on a copy sheet. Such a conventional recordable reader printer, however, requires separate operations for the recording and the reading for checking, so that the recording operation is rather troublesome.